hay hay you you i dont like your girlfreind
by yamygal
Summary: tip:dont be left alone with sherlock in a power cut he will use the skull as a tea light poor sarah


Sherlock's tantrum (1)

_It was a very cold day at Baker Street and no one was braving the elements so it was quite quiet for a busy street in London. But the silence didn't last long there was one flat on that street that never seemed to silence. Many people didn't know much about the two men just saw them coming and going now and again rushing in and out of taxies. One of the men was the only consulting detective in the world. Risking his life on a daily basis just to prove is intelligence. But they don't know of the funny goings on in that little flat on Baker Street. _

Scene 1: in 221B

It was another day at 221B and because of the weather lestrade had cancelled any cases good news for criminals but bad news for Sherlock Holmes who can't stand having nothing to concentrate his mind on Sherlock was lying on the sofa in his blue pyjamas staring at the ceiling trying to make some meaning out of his boredom john was sat in the arm chair reading the newspaper trying to find some crime Sherlock might be interested in Sherlock sat up on the sofa and before he had chance to speak john got there first "yes I know you're bored Sherlock you keep on saying" john said as he chucked the newspaper onto the floor "well what is there to say" Sherlock said in a sarcastic way before stepping over the coffee table in order to get to the kitchen "do you have to do that" "do what" step over the table it's like you're a little child having a tantrum" Sherlock stormed out of the living room slamming the door behind him john found it incredible to think that such an intelligent man can act so childish around him it's as if he felt that john wouldn't judge him for it john was rudely interrupted from his thoughts as Sherlock had just bounded into the room "look I'm sorry Sherlock I didn't mean to offend you I know you're not a child it's just sometimes you do act like one" "well you think what you want john" "Sherlock I forgot to tell you Sarah is coming round later she is going to bring some movies with her I hope you don't mind" but john new that Sherlock would hate this and couldn't help but giggle when he turned around to see Sherlock tucked down into the chair with his knees up to his chin and arms folded like a stubborn child "oh come on Sherlock it will be fun a good movie night in cheer up" "if you warned me earlier john I would have blown up the DVD player by now" "oh Sherlock don't be like that I bet you'll enjoy it" "what type of movies is she bringing round" "HORROR MOVIES" john said it in a way that might even get Sherlock Holmes interested but no it most certainly didn't in fact most Sherlock fans can guess what he said next "dull" "DULL how can horror movies be dull" "because I am not easily scared and can always predict what each character is going to say and do next" "no you can't "yes I can" "god help me and Sarah please don't give the plots away Sherlock" "who says I'm going to be there" well were else can you go" "I will just stay in my room all night then" "oh come on Sherlock stay and watch at least one please" "ALRIGHT" "thank you and try and be nice to Sarah I now you don't like her but she is my girlfriend so please make an effort Sherlock" "ok" "right she will be her soon so help me move the sofa" " why we moving the sofa" "so we can all see the TV ok we will move the chairs to back of the room and put the sofa in front of the telly" "I don't want you moving the seating around I like it as it is" "yes I now you do Sherlock because you think you can just lie on the sofa at the back of the room and stare at the ceiling" "no I just don't want to be sat on the sofa with you two love birds alright" "what you don't want be sat with us if you want sit at the end of the sofa me and Sarah will take up the rest" Sherlock shrieked "what it's what people in love do" "clearly" there was a knock at the door and before john went down to greet Sarah he looked at Sherlock with a sturn eye and said "BEHAVE" as john went down the stairs Sherlock said under his breath through bated breath "ill show him behave" john entered the living holding Sarah's hand "hello Sherlock how are you" "fine I'm fine" "good" "so shall we get it started then" Sarah went over and sat on the sofa in the middle Sherlock went into the kitchen were john was getting the drinks "what do you want to drink Sherlock" "ermm tea" "tea come on what about beer" "never drank beer before" "oh god Sherlock one night I'm making you watch James bond" "James what" "don't matter" john said as he tossed Sherlock the can of beer" Sherlock went and sat on the end of the sofa putting the beer on the floor and trying not to get to near to Sarah john was setting up the DVD player "oh no the DVD remote has no batteries SHERLOCK!" "Oh sorry about that I needed them for an experiment I was seeing if they would explode in the microwave" "did they" "no" john made his way into the kitchen to try and find some batteries "Sherlock now were any batteries are" "ermm try in the top draw under the sink" as john went to the draw Sarah looked at Sherlock who had big smirk on his face "ARGHH WHAT THE ..." john said as he jumped away from the human hand in the draw "Sherlock that wasn't funny" "sorry john I meant bottom draw" Sarah looked over at Sherlock "why have you got a human hand in the draw Sherlock" "oh experiment" Sherlock jumped up and went into the kitchen were john was putting the batteries in the remote "found them then" "yeh" "take this wine to Sarah" john passed the wine glass to Sherlock "do I have to" "yes" Sherlock sighed and walked into the lounge passing the wine to Sarah "thanks" "no problem" Sherlock sat on the on the sofa and took the first sip of his beer "err yak..." john walked into the lounge with the remote in his hand and saw the expression on Sherlock's face "don't like beer then" "no" Sherlock passed the can to john who put it back in the kitchen john returned and sat down next to Sarah and began to fumble with the DVD remote "so do you watch a lot of movies with john" "no" Sherlock said this in the most unfriendly way possible just to annoy john and got a look of disappointment from across the sofa "oh far enough" Sarah said as she began to slump down into the sofa and seemed very upset by Sherlock being so nasty when all she has been to him is nice john lent into to Sarah for comfort always knowing she would find it hard to deal with him "don't worry he is always like that" "I gathered" Sherlock sat up straight on the sofa " always like what john" john could see the anger in Sherlock's eyes and knew he would either storm into his room or declare a huge shouting match "well you're not exactly polite around other people and I think you were being a bit harsh on Sarah" Sherlock stood up and made his way to the living room before turning round "well john I only make the effort to be polite to people that I like" and scowled over at Sarah before slamming the door behind him "I'm going to kill him" john said as he looked over with a sorry face at Sarah "I didn't think he would be that bad" "don't worry john I knew he would always tricky" john smiled at Sarah "thank you for understanding" john sighed as he here'd banging and crashing from Sherlock's room "will he be alright" "yeh don't worry he will be just trying to blow up the flat but it always fails and any moment now he will return with some form of injury" "shouldn't you go and check he is all right" "no he will be fine" so they continued to watch with the volume on high to mask all of Sherlock's tantrum and when it was the end of the movie they could still hear Sherlock even louder now so john kissed Sarah good night and showed her to the door "check he is alright for me john" john nodded and closed the door before making his way back up the stairs passing Sherlock's room he put his ear to door to see what he could hear put still just crashing "you alright in their" "yes" Sherlock replied so john huffed and made his way back into the lounge and sat down reading an old medical book that Sherlock had found earlier but mainly john was waiting he was waiting for Sherlock to call his name to admit defeat and agree that he had been stupid john could surely tell extent of Sherlock's stupidity by how he called his name sometimes he would just call john in the same way he would do to ask for a cup of coffee then there was the john that he used if had only slightly injured himself and was quite embarrassed about it and then there was the john that Sherlock only said when he really needed him or badly injured himself so john sat and waited and waited until he heard a huge crash of glass as if it had been stacked up high and soon after that he here'd a huge thump on the floor john sat up on the sofa awaiting the call "1,2,3" john said in anticipation "JOHN!" this john screamed it's way right into the emergency sensors of johns brain remembering hearing men losing limbs scream in the same way "shit" john ran across the living room and stopped outside Sherlock's door before taking a deep breath he had heard the same sound of crashing last time it was when Sherlock laid out an experiment on his bed and it exploded causing is bed to crash into pieces

Scene 2: Sherlock's bedroom

he slowly opened the door to find the same devastation as last time but no Sherlock to be found but then john was shocked to realise what he must of done he must of hid under the bed not knowing that was the thing was going to blow up he slowly walked over to the pile of glass and wood on the floor and saw a tuft of black curly hair sticking out of some split wood then he saw a foot poking out of a pile of class "oh Sherlock" john said as he began to move the pieces of wood gradually making it clear the extent of Sherlock's injuries Sherlock began to twitch and shuffle his feet john could see that he must of been knocked out because his eyes were closed "you alright Sherlock" bit of a stupid question to ask but still " yeh I'm fine experiment just went wrong" " I can see that Sherlock and you're not fine" "yes I am" "try and get up then" Sherlock struggled and tried to move his legs and arms but let out a yelp when his right leg wasn't getting freed from the heap of glass and wood surrounding it "john I can't get up" "I gathered wait there I'll just go and get the first aid kit" "well cause I'm going to wait here I can't move" Sherlock said as he began to shuffle to a more comfy position "back in a minute" john walked out of the room into the kitchen to get the kit when he here'd another yelp "Sherlock stop trying you won't get out without my help" john sighed and made is back into the room to find Sherlock with his eyes open twitching his nose trying to get is hair out of his eyes "come her" john freed Sherlock's hair and began wondering where to start "right Sherlock where is it hurting" "nowhere" "Sherlock don't feel you need to put on a brave face I already know you broke your leg and you're not crying like a girl so I wouldn't worry" " no seriously I can't feel anything" "oh john put his hand into the rubble and squeezed Sherlock's hand tight" "I felt that" Sherlock said quickly pulling his hand away "probably just the impact then" john went about removing more of the wood so Sherlock's body was clearly visible to him "oh dear" john said as he looked down at Sherlock's right leg "what" Sherlock said as he could know visibly see is leg "you have badly broken it Sherlock" "how badly" Sherlock said concerned that he could be of work "well I think it's at least broke in two places" Sherlock sighed and shuffled again in an attempt to get more comfy "well on the plus side I don't think your inured anywhere else apart from cuts and bruises" "plus side I would rather break both then have to not walk for 6 weeks" "well you will just have to cope best you can" "yeh right how am I going to get up" "right first we will get you to the living room" "ok" john knelt down beside Sherlock "right sit up" Sherlock slowly began to raise himself up with john holding his back "right put you right arm over my neck" Sherlock did as john said knowing as a army doctor he has dealt with much worse "right Sherlock I think if I put my arm around your waist then I can help lift you but I will need some help from you "yeh because I'm not as light as you think" john placed is arm around Sherlock's waist "right stand up on your left leg and I'll steady the right" "right" "on 1,2,3" john slowly began to stand lifting Sherlock's upper body with him and Sherlock gradually put wait on his left finally he was standing with arm over john neck and his left leg hovering carefully "you alright Sherlock" yeh just I'm not good at hoping" "I could go and get my crutches" "yes that will work go and get them" "what about you" I'll just lean against the wall I'll be fine" john slowly let go of Sherlock who began to wobble and grip johns neck even tighter "steady" john said as he slowly lent Sherlock against the wall "right you go and get crutches" "ok" john slowly let go of Sherlock and ran into his room grabbed crutches and made his way back just in time as he saw Sherlock begin to wobble and shake "john quick" john ran to Sherlock's side and grabbed him round the waist just in time Sherlock was very heavy in his arms "sorry john just getting used to the whole one leg thing" "it's all right" john passed Sherlock the crutches and Sherlock slid his hands into them "right Sherlock you're going to put both of your crutches out then using them put your left leg out" "then in out in out shake it all about" john began to giggle no Sherlock I don't you can quite master the oaky doaky at the moment "no quite right john"

Scene 3: living room

Sherlock began to slowly make his way to the living room with john at his side "right plonk yourself there" john pointed at the sofa Sherlock let go of the crutches and flung himself down "Sherlock careful" john shouted as he saw Sherlock's leg bang on the floor "arhgg you said plonk" Sherlock squinted his eyes in the pain "not literally" john pulled the table so it was in front of the sofa and carefully placed is leg on it "what you doing" "need to elevate it" "oh" "right let's take a look" john carefully took of Sherlock's shoe and his sock then began to slowly roll up the bottom of Sherlock's trousers "excuse my hairy legs john" "john giggled I think that's the least of your worry's at the moment Sherlock" right Sherlock tell me where it hurts john started pressing hard at his ankle then worked his way up just before Sherlock's knee he saw a big lump "found it" "I didn't feel anything" "I don't need you to I can see it the lump is your bone" "oh" "right I will phone a taxi you need to get to the hospital so they can get a cast on it" "oh no please don't john I hate places like that" sorry Sherlock but you need to get it looked at" you're a doctor and you looked at it" "yeh but it needs a plaster and all the stuff to do that is at the hospital " I have an idea" "oh god Sherlock I really don't think now is the time for one of your ideas" "john you're a doctor right "yeh" john said sheepishly "well you can do the cast" "but I don't have a job at the hospital" "yes but your qualified we will just sneak into one of their unused plaster rooms" "well I suppose it could work anyway if they did it they would take your trousers off "oh then john seriously you must do it to save me the embarrassment" "okay but no being silly we need to do it properly" "I know" john walked over to the window to see the taxi waiting "right lets go" surprisingly Sherlock managed to stand up himself with the crutches but was defeated by the stairs "come here" john said as he held Sherlock's arm to help him down the stairs

Scene 4: the taxi

they were both in the taxi now on their way to the hospital "well Sherlock I don't know where you're going to sleep tonight" "I'll be alright I just won't go sleep" "Sherlock you need to sleep you need to rest while you can it won't be long till you get another case" "fine I will sleep on the sofa in the living room" "good but you still haven't said how I'm going to pass as a doctor" "well we will just stop at your place and you can pick up your qualifications" "yeh but I'm qualified for army doctor not hospital it won't work" "it will if not we will just sneak in" "fine but I'm telling you it won't work" "it will"

Scene 5: the hospital 

Sherlock and john were both now at the hospital and they both walked through well Sherlock hopped through the doors and into the A&E department "right john act like you work her put your badge and credentials on and go through to one of the empty rooms then call my name" "right you sit their" john walked along the corridor and left Sherlock to wait in the waiting room which was already packed and was full of little kids with cuts and bruises Sherlock just let out a sigh at the site of ciaos around him then reappeared john in a nurses uniform Sherlock couldn't help but let out a small snigger "Mr Holmes this way please" Sherlock quickly took to his crutches and followed john to an empty examination room "right sir" "john you can stop pretending now" "oh right I think its best just to keep you her for a minute then take you to the plaster so they you know don't get curious" "right where did you get the uniform from" "oh I shot a male nurse and nicked it" "really" "no I just found it" "oh good" "right wait there a minute" and before Sherlock had a chance john was of wandering down the corridor trying to keep a low profile he soon returned with a wheelchair "what's that for" "you" "me" "yes get in" "I can walk" yeh but we will get their quicker and plus its more convincing" "fine" Sherlock stood and hoped into the chair and john swung around the foot stands "right lets go" john began pushing Sherlock as they made their way round the hospital and in and out of numerous lifts they finally made it to the X ray room which was also empty so john went about what he had to do and as suspected it was broken and would be definitely be needing a cast "well Sherlock I'm afraid you won't be running round London any time soon this needs a cast as least for 6 weeks" "not if a case comes up" john just sighed and decided not argue and they headed to the plaster room were john put the cast on "what colour would you like" "ermm don't they just come white" "no" "don't mind" "right electric pink it is" Sherlock gave john the same stare he did when he was accusing him of being a drug addict john quickly got the message "what about blue" "fine" john got out the blue gauze and began what he knew to do and Sherlock just watched observing his every move "right were done" john said as he passed Sherlock his crutches.

Scene 6:221B 

They were both back at the flat now and Sherlock was on sofa with his foot on the coffee table and john was in his armchair reading the newspaper when Sherlock's phone rang "hello" it was lestrade "got a case for you" "excellent" "meet you at the yard" "fine be right their" Sherlock quickly shoved is phone back in his pocket and made his to the back of the door were was trying to get his coat and scarf on "come her" john said as he helped Sherlock put on his coat and scarf" "thanks you coming" "cause I am your on crutches" "come on then Sherlock said hoping out the door and making his way down the stairs with john quickly following in case he falls "nice to be out again" "I new I couldn't get you to rest that leg" "lestrade needs me no time to rest" "true oh and Sherlock" "yes" "don't hit Anderson over the head with your crutches" "why not" john turned to Sherlock and gave him a funny smirk "quite true not him out" Sherlock smiled in a way john has never seen before and they both walked on ready to see their case.


End file.
